HarryPotterxOnePiece oneshots
by mugiwaragrl
Summary: Oneshots about One Piece characters in Hogwarts. Set after Voldemort's defeat in order to encourage inter-house relationships. Will probably do more. Rated T just in case 9-year-olds don't like kisses XD
1. Lost again

It was like any normal first day at the Hogwarts fourth floor corridor. The students were hanging out outside the classrooms, chatting, doing late hurried homework, and ocassionally waving wands. Then the magical bell rang, and they all hurried into a classroom, leaving the hallway deserted. Until in a few minutes, certain green-haired Slytherin stopped in front of a painting and started arguing with it.

"Just gimme the right directions this time!" Zoro yelled at the painting of an old man on a rocking chair.

"I told you already - it is down this hall, first staircase to the right, then the first door down the stairs," the old man in the painting replied indignantly. "It is the third time today you get lost!"

"Jack, your intructions were unclear!" Zoro spat back and started walking down the hall - in the direction opposite to which Jack had pointed.

Someone else appeared in the far end of the corridor, far behind Zoro.

"The _other_ way, marimo," the person said with a mysterious giggle.

Zoro froze in his tracks and turned around. As he saw the person, he relaxed. "Oh, it's just you, Robin."

The Head Girl smiled and walked towards Zoro. "You're lucky that it was _just me_ this time, Zoro. I saw Lucci patrolling nearby."

"Heh, well," Zoro grinned cockily. "It's just my luck."

Robin giggled. "Come on, I'll take you to class. You have Charms now, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know on the first day?"

"I keep a copy of your timetable - having known you for quite a while, I've got to take care of my boyfriend."

"Oi, oi..." Zoro was a little uncomfortable with the fact that his girlfriend had to escort him to class, but he was secretly grateful. He followed her down the hallway and subconsciously started pondering.

Though she was a year older than him, neither of them, or anyone in their group of friends, felt uncomfortable with their being a couple, but it had raised many eyebrows at the school.

Robin was in 7th year, a Ravenclaw Head Girl. She excelled at everything she did, very confident, but not overconfident, and somewhat closed, never showing too much emotion. Zoro was a 6th year, handsome, rebellious Slytherin. Never getting a higher grade than A, almost always late to class due to his awful sense of direction, sleeps through most of the lesson, suffering from chronic procrastination (and even negligence), and Beater of the Slytherin Quiddich team. Every single girl in the school was after him - except, of course, for Robin.

Everyone (except perhaps for Luffy and Nami) had been surprised when they found out the Slytherin Beater had only eyes for the Ravenclaw Head Girl. Nobody really knew how it happened besides themselves, but one day they were merely in the same friend group and the next they were a couple.

"Here you go," Robin said, snapping Zoro out of his trance. He looked around and saw that they had arrived at his Charms classroom. "See ya then," Robin said and started walking away.

"Oi!" Zoro called after her, and she stopped and turned around. "Don't I get a kiss goodbye?" he said jokingly.

Robin smiled and walked back to him, then she planted a kiss on his lips. He returned it, and they were like that for about two seconds before she roughly parted and walked away, both of them grinning.

Professor Flitwick sighed when he saw Zoro enter the clasroom late, a usual, and with sloppy uniform, as usual. He really didn't know what he had expected, maybe that he had changed after yet another school year, but he was wrong.

Zoro sat down beside his fellow Slytherin and comrade, Sanji, who was reading his textbook.

"You're earlier than usual, shitty marimo," Sanji said boredly without looking up. "Did Robin-chan catch up with you in the way?"

"Don't call me shitty marimo, swirly-brow," Zoro said while taking out his books. "And yeah, she sorta did..." Then he folded his arms on his desk, rested his forehead on them and dozed off.


	2. First week over

The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day and week. In the borders of the forest, where seventh year students were having Care of Magical Creatures, a muscular blue-haired Gryffindor posed and yelled.

"Ow! SUUUPERRR!" he shouted as he and bumped his forearms together over his head. "See ya Brook!" He quickly packed his bag and sped towards the castle.

"Yohohoho!" a tall Slytherin with an afro, Brook, laughed. "Wait for me, Franky!" he also packed and ran to the castle, not even bothering to get the teacher's permission.

They both raced to their respective common rooms to change. Brook went to the dungeons to the Slytherin boys' dorm and changed into black swim trunks and a black t-shirt. Franky went to the seventh floor to the Gryffindor boys' dorm and put on an open hawaiian shirt and his tiny blue speedo. They both picked their towels and met at the entrance hall.

"Oi, skeleton!" Franky greeted when he arrived and saw his friend, who he called 'skeleton' because of his very slim build. "We're the first!"

"Yohohoho! It seems Luffy and the others are taking a bit!" Brook replied.

"Hey guys!" someone greeted from the top of the stairs. Both boys turned to see Robin coming down the stairs with a blue Ravenclaw blouse and gray shorts, under which she wore her bikini. Walking next to her was Chopper, a tiny fifth year Ravenclaw prefect and aspiring Healer that always wore a pink top hat with a white 'X' on it. He was wearing baby-blue t-shirt and pink swim trunks. However feminine the color might be, it fit the boy perfectly and made him look extremely cute. Both of them had towels on their shoulders.

"Oi, Robin! Chopper!" Franky greeted. "Any of the guys with you?"

"Nami and Usopp are coming down," Chopper said.

Sure enough, the two Hufflepuffs emerged from one of the doorways to the Hall. The sixth year prefect, Nami, was wearing similar clothes to Robin's, just that her top was yellow and her shorts brown. The long-nosed fifth year, Usopp, wore beige swim shorts and a brown shirt, with his usual greenish-brown bandana. They were walking quite quickly.

"Oi, where are the others?" Usopp said rather nervously.

"Yeah, the crowd's coming, we didn't rush out of class for nothing!" Nami added.

"Idiot marimo, this way," someone grumbled from one of the halls nearby. Sanji appeared from one of the staircases that led to the dungeons, dragging Zoro along. They were both in their swim attire, Zoro's was green and Sanji's was black, and neither of them bothered to button up their shirts.

"Hey guys!" Sanji greeted, and then he saw the girls and completely forgot about Zoro. "Oh~! Nami-san~! Robin-chan~! Sorry for being late~!" he wooed.

Zoro hit him on the head. "Those are taken girls you're hitting on, swirly-brow," he grumbled.

Sanji mumbled something about being a gentleman with ladies, but Zoro either didn't hear or didn't care.

Noises of a large crowd walking and chatting started flooding the hall.

"We should get going, Luffy can catch up later," Nami said.

As if on cue, a loud yell was heard from the staircase over the noise of the crowd. "OOOOOI!" someone shouted, then Luffy appeared in his red swim trunks and no shirt, his straw hat hanging by a string on his neck, running in front of the other students as if they were chasing him. "Run! Let's go!" the Gryffindor shouted as he caught up with his friends, who followed him running.

They raced out of the Entrance Hall and to the lawns, cheering things like 'finally a weekend!' or 'first week over!' and heading to the lake. When they arrived, they didn't fully stop - they just hurriedly dropped their clothes and towels on the shore, leaving them in their swimsuits, and jumped into the water.

After they had swam, started a massive splash war, and played under-water polo, they decided to head back to the castle, seeing as dinner time was approaching and Luffy would never forgive them for making him skip even one meal.

"Shishishi, that was fun!" Luffy said as they walked, and he put an arm around Nami. "We should do that every Friday afternoon!"

"We've been coming here every Friday ever since you entered school," Nami pointed out.

"Oh, yeah!" Luffy remembered and planted a kiss on Nami's cheek.

They reached the entrance hall and split up. Robin and Chopper walked upstairs to the left to the Ravenclaw common room, Franky and Luffy upstairs and right to the Gryffindor common room. Nami and Usopp went downstairs to the right to the Hufflepuff dorm rooms, and Zoro, Sanji and Brook walked downstairs and left to the Slytherin dorms.

They met again and back in their Hogwarts clothes at the Great Hall. Ever since the Fall of the Dark Lord, a decade ago, everyone stopped sitting by houses, except on special occasions like the Sorting or the House Cup results. So the group sat, as always, in the middle of the third table from the left.

Luffy started devouring every food in his sight, especially the plates consisting of meat. It was for that reason that Nami, even though she was his girlfriend, never sat beside him.

Zoro started drinking every beverage that was served as if it was booze.

"Zoro, no need to rush, tomorrow we're going to Hogsmeade," Robin said to him.

Zoro drank a glass of pumpkin juice in one gulp and wiped his mouth. "Exactly. I haven't been there in months, and I can't wait, so I drink pumpkin juice instead of liquor from the The Three Broomsticks... and their heavenly... mulled mead..." he said dreamily. "Damn," he shook his head and practically inhaled another glass.

A couple seats away, Nami noticed how Sanji's gaze drifted past her and into a girl in the table behind her that looked remarkably like her, only she had lavender-colored hair.

"You know, if what you want is my permission, you got it," Nami said.

"Eh?" Sanji said, as if snapped out of a trance, and then adopted a wooing tone. "Nami-san is so considerate~!" Then he realised what he was saying and got a grip on himself. "But, I honestly don't know what you're talking about~."

"Oh come on, Nojiko's the only girl you don't flirt with, and..." she made a pause. "She's single."

Sanji's jaw dropped to the ground - how could such a beautiful, smart (not to mention athletic) girl be single?

"Look, like Robin said, tomorrow we're all going to Hogsmeade."

The blonde raised a spiraled eyebrow.

"Doesn't that give you any- ?"

"Okay, I see where this is going."

"So?"

"I... I'll try."

"You better," the redhead said, ending the conversation.

As Luffy continued eating, two sixth year boys sat down at either side of him and started eating with the same appetite. One of them was a Gryffindor with messy black hair, like Luffy's but longer, and he had childish freckles scattered on his cheeks. The other one was a Ravenclaw with short blonde hair, big eyes, and a chipped tooth. They were Luffy's older brothers

"Hehy guhyz! (hey guys!)" Luffy said without looking up or stopping.

"Nmeh, Loohphy, (ne, Luffy,)" Ace, the freckled boy, said. "Howph wuhz yur phist whik? (How was your first week?)"

Sabo, the blonde, swallowed. "Guys, I know the food's delicious and all," he said. "But we're actually allowed to breathe."

Ace swallowed his mouthful. "Fine. Hey Luffy, I hope you're not sleeping in class again."

Luffy gulped his meat. "That's not me! That's Zoro!"

"Oi!" Zoro said a few seats away.

Luffy ignored him. "I had Potions today anyways, and Slughorn didn't let me rest for a second!"

"Potions?" Sabo said. "Did anything 'accidentally' explode?" he grinned mischievously.

"Nah, not today," Luffy said grinning. "I think it went OK this time, I almost got it right!"

"Was Bentham there helping you?" Ace asked.

"Yeeeeaaah... so?"

Sabo and Ace laughed.

Some seats away, a rather bulky seventh year Slytherin sat down beside Chopper. He looked up at him.

"Dalton!" Chopper exclaimed dropping his food and hugging him.

"What's up little fella?" Dalton said with a kind smile.

"Why haven't you come to see me all week?" Chopper demanded.

"Heh, sorry about that. I thought my little brother the Prefect could take care of himelf," the Slytherin said jokingly.

"Aww, but... but..." the Ravenclaw looked for an excuse. "You know I'm too young for that position!"

"But you're still there for a reason," Dalton laughed. "You got O.W.L.S. this year, don't you?"

"Yeah!"

"You're doing well, I suppose."

Chopper smiled sheepishly. "Idiot~! You won't make me happy by flattering me~!" he said in a singsong voice.

In the other side of the table, a seventh year Gryffindor with messy blonde hair silently crept behind Brook with a trumpet in his hand. When he was close enough, he bllew in loudly in the Slytherin's ear.

"GAAAH!" Brook exclaimed as he fell off the bench. "Yohoho! Hey Yorki!" he said, still on the floor.

"Nahaha! I got you again!" Yorki laughed.

"You should save those lungs of for the orchestra!"

When dinner was over, Luffy gave Nami a kiss, Zoro gave one to Robin, the rest of them said goodbye and they went to sleep.


End file.
